save my life
by Roxey Hunter
Summary: What if you a superhero who fell in love with the daughter of your biggest enemy? Will you still love her?


**Hi I'm back with another story. This is my 2** **nd** **fan fiction. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

...

 **Chapter 1**

 **3** **rd** **person's P.O.V**

He watched the city he had been protecting since he turned 11. The city that had stopped him from having a life. Kept him from falling in love. But he loved the thrill and danger of it all. The adrenalin that came rushing in when he fought the wicked and veil creatures that threatened his home. Now 16 he wanted to have a life, fall in love, but maybe his job protected him from it all of that hurt, his seen his best friend get hurt time and again by billion's of girl's. Did he really want that? He did, now more than anything he was sure. Dan kuso known by many as cold, distant yet wild and dangerous and only the hottest boy at school.

 **Dan's P.O.V**

Just another day at school I thought as I sat down at my place and took out my sketch book as the teacher walked in followed by a beautiful ray of sunshine. Boy's started to whistle while girl's just rolled there eye's and growled, I on the other hand got back to drawing a new costume for Nightro, the old one was boring me to death now, just then the teacher directed her to sit next to me. She sat down and took out her books without saying a word. It stunned me girl's are usually all over me even the new ones. She looked uncomfortable probably from the look's everyone was giving her. "Don't worry, there like that, pay no attention to what they say or do" I said in an attempt to comfort her, after the teacher was gone. She turned to me and smiled "I'm sorry for earlier I didn't mean to be rude, I'm Runo, Runo Misaki what's your name?" I looked at her stunned, she had such a sweet voice and a dazzling smile it seemed it could light up anyone's day "I'm Daniel kuso but you can call me Dan and I understand no need to apologise." We found out we had the same timetable so I saw her for most of the day. Now to the next part of my life, saving the world.

I got to out secret hideout and found out that there was someone trying to get the power core of the hailox diamond. With it there was a lot of power and it was very valuable. I got to the place of the crime and saw a figure with a hood standing by the diamond probably trying to crack the code. "Hey stranger need some help?" "Not really" said a familiar girl's voice. She turned to me and pulled out her hood and flung it to the ground. Wow! She looked incredible an amazing figure dressed in a black and red costume and a mask to cover the top half of her face. She looked hot. Head in the game you're supposed to stop her not admire her. I sent my throwing knife in her direction which she easily deflected. "You trying to stab me, you'd hit a girl" she asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Maybe love, what you goanna do about it?" just then a flash of light blocked my vision. When the light cleared and I was able to open my eyes i checked if the diamond was still there and it was, my job was done. But who was that girl anyway, never seen her before. She has excellent battle skills and looked around my age. I had to see her again and why was she so familiar. I went home with a lot of questions and not too many answers. But there was one person I could not get out of my mind, the new girl. So I got out my song book and started writing.

 **I remember black skies and lightning all around my**

 **I remember each flash as time began to blur**

 **Like a startling sound faith had finally found me**

 **And your voice was all I heard**

 **That I get what I deserve**

 **So give me reason**

 **To prove me wrong to watch this memory fade**

 **Let the thought's cross the distance in your way**

 **Give my reason to fill this hole**

 **Connect the space between**

 **Let it be that I reach the truth and relies**

 **Cross this new divide**

 **There was nothing inside but memories left abandoned**

 **There was nowhere to hide the ashes fell like snow**

 **And the ground caved in between where we were standing**

 **And your voice was all I heard**

 **That I get what I deserve**

 **So give me reason**

 **To prove me wrong to watch this memory fade**

 **Let the thought's cross the distance in the rise**

 **And every loss and every lie and every truth that you denied**

 **And your voice was all I heard**

 **That I get what I deserve**

 **So give me reason**

 **To prove me wrong to watch this memory clean**

 **Let the thought's cross the distance in the rise**

 **Give my reason to fill this hole**

 **Connect the space between**

 **Let it be long reach the truth and lies**

 **Cross this new divide**

 **Cross this new divide**

 **Cross this new divide**

 _ **My name is Daniel kuso AKA nightro. I protect my home city as well as the parallel world that gave me my powers, my friend's are always in danger because of my enemy's so I live by the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend.**_

... **And that's the end of the first chapter of "YOU CHANGED ME", I hope you enjoyed it. I just love superhero's and had to create my own one please, please review and tell me what you think and I will update on** **"I FOUND YOU"** **A.S.A.P. the song new divide by Linken Park if you haven't heard it please do bye!** **.**


End file.
